Accuracy (Midorima X Reader Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: The thing about the Generation of Miracles most accurate shooter was he was not only just accurate in terms of making sure that the ball goes in right into the hoop whenever he shoots, whatever the given range is. This undeniably amazing accuracy of his can also be put to use on different situations. PWP.


_The thing about the Generation of Miracles most accurate shooter was he was not only just accurate in terms of making sure that the ball goes in right into the hoop whenever he shoots, whatever the given range is, This undeniably amazing accuracy of his can also be put to use on different situations. _

He pushed her down into his bed as he hovered above her immediately, leaving no room for escape. Well, [Name] wasn't planning to anyways.

He teased her by feather light touches and those lips of his that was keeping a very thin distance from hers, making her very frustrated.

"S-Shintarou," [Name] whined softly after her failed attempt to catch his lips, blood rising to her cheeks.

"Hm?" He hummed as her ran his fingers lightly on her thighs.

"Stop with the teasing already."

He chuckled, his deep voice resonating from his Adam's apple.

"Sorry. I can't," he started to take off his glasses and looked at her, his vivid emeralds setting her off into a trance. He placed butterfly kisses all over her face but her lips. He smirked before cupping her face and kissed her full on the lips. [Name] moan against him, finally tasting his minty breath against hers. He nipped at her lower lip and she willingly opened her mouth, letting him enter. His tongue directly found hers and urged her to join him which she willingly obliged. She moaned rather loudly when he did something with his tongue and dug her fingers to his unruly soft hair.

He left her now swelled lips and trailed down to her neck. Immediately finding her sensitive spot and kissed it before lightly biting it. Her whimper changed into a moan when he started to suck on it hard. She tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck.

"Ah," she sighed heavily as he licked on the newly formed red spot that can be visibly seen on her neck. He hummed as he admired his work and looked at her entirety, eyes travelling upon her body with gazing heat. She can only squirm under him in response.

"Up," he ordered him as he hurriedly discarded her shirt and threw it across the room without looking at it. To her surprise, it went directly to the laundry basket. She felt the cool breeze hit her skin as she was only left with her bra to cover her chest.

Midorima marveled upon his girlfriend's figure with pride spreading through him. He was really thankful for Oha-Asa's assistance that he met this girl. He ran his hands on the curves of her body, watching her actions intently. Her flushed cheeks and slightly parted swelled lips aroused him even more. Her half-lidded eyes were hazy turning her bright brown orbs to darken, filling it with lust and desire as she looked him. He pecked her lips again, chuckling when her lips followed his, expecting for another kiss. He smoothly unclasped her black bra from her back and dropped it on the floor. His gaze was caught on the sight of her breasts; in synchronize with her heavy breathing.

He cupped one in his hand, pinching the peak in the process which earned him a whimper from [Name]. His mouth followed after giving her other breast attention while continuing massaging the other, he blew on the other that made her shiver in delight as he started sucking on it, his rhythm simultaneous with his hands fondling the other.

His tongue drew circles around her peak eliciting a moan from her as she pulled his hair lightly. He exchanged his ministrations sucking in the other one and fondling the latter. He can feel his arousal inside his pants, signaling him that it's too cramped for it. Shintarou palmed it in which he groaned from the contact.

This didn't go unnoticed by [Name]. She looked downwards and saw him struggling.

"Does it hurt?" She softly asked. Her hands making its way to his pants and she pried off his hand. She began unbuckling his belt and instead of dropping it on the floor, she held it tightly in her hands as she musters all her strength to flip their current position.

Now she was straddling him, sitting in his hard abs as she grinded his lower region with her hips making her way to his lap. She hanged his belt at the back of neck and caught that his eyes was also clouded with lust. She smiled seductively at him before snaking her hands inside his shirt. She felt his well defined abs, the result of his own diligence in his every practice despite of his achievements. She brought her hands upwards until she reached his pectorals and lightly brushed her fingers at his nipples. She ushered him to sit up and took off his shirt and quietly giving it a sniff, catching his natural scent before throwing it on the floor.

[Name] pulled Midorima again for a hot kiss. Playing with his tongue before she lightly sucked on it. She left his lips and travelled lower and lower…

Until she reached the waistband of his boxers overlapping his jeans. She winked at him before unzipping it and slowly bringing it down. She let him push back his jeans using his feet.

"Is this your lucky item?" She smiled when he glared at her, containing her laughter at her boyfriend's boxers: printed Oha-Asa boxer merchandise. The word 'Oha-Asa' was printed at the back with a very fancy font. The front part has the sign Cancer printed on the left corner of it.

"It's supposed to boost my luck today," he reasoned out covering his blush with the back of his hand.

[Name] laughed again and palmed his growing need through the fabric of his boxers as she planted a kiss on it before freeing his erection. She can't help but to stare at it in a daze. Sure, they've done it a couple of times already but she was always taken aback whenever he reached his full length. Of course, considering his current height.

She eyed him from her lashes and noticed that his face was flushed while he looked at her, anticipating what she's going to do next. She encircled her fingers to his swelling shaft and slowly pumped it, making Shintarou groan in the slow speed.

Despite of his prim and proper demeanor, [Name] knew that Shintarou liked it rough and fast in bed. She'd always tease him about it but not right now. She was having fun.

Sensing his growing impatience, [Name] used two of her hands to pump his erection slowly gaining speed while making a circling motion to increase the pleasure she's giving. She heard his baritone voice groan and took it as a signal to further elevate what she's doing. She licked his head a few times before engulfing half of his length in her mouth.

Shintarou rolled his eyes in pleasure.

Being in a relationship with [Name] for a very long time made the two of them experts of each other's sensitive spots, but what she's doing to him right now… it was definitely new. He grabbed her soft hair, his hips involuntarily bucking on her mouth.

"W-Whe… Where did you learn… that?" He managed to ask her between his ragged breathing as she decided to take him fully. He can feel the head of his shaft reaching the back of her throat. Their eyes met as she pulled her mouth from his swelling cock, taking her time when she swirled her tongue at the tip tasting his rather sweet precum.

"Ne, Shintarou. Did you eat pineapples earlier?" She licked at his slit again getting the white, milky substance that's pearling.

"You didn't answer my question." Midorima said gruffly. He pinned her down to his bed again, taking off his belt from her neck and bringing her arms up to her head. He securely tied her wrists using his belt and kissed both her hands sensually before rubbing her clit in lazy circles.

Though she is still wearing her shorts, she panted heavily when he started to stimulate her sex.

"Keep your arms up there and don't try to escape."

She was about to complain when he discarded her shorts and smirked when he found out about her skimpy, black panties.

"It matches your bra," he commented as made a line from her stomach to her pussy, making her hips jerk up in the sudden contact.

"… and you're wet too." He added. He placed her smooth legs above his shoulders kissing both of her knees in the process and when he placed a wet kiss to her core, only the fabric of her lacy underwear separating her wet pussy from his eager lips, she cried in pleasure.

"Patience, [Name]." He pulled her panties reaching her ankles. He grinds at her wet panties, feeling his hard-on pushing up against her core. He got up, her legs still resting on his shoulders as he uncovers his taped fingers on the left one by one.

Everybody knew he only took them off when he's about to play, but there are other reasons he takes them off.

For instance…

She didn't have time to brace herself when Shintarou dived and devoured her juice . Never wasting a single drop of it. He kept lapping at it like he was _really _thirsty while his right fingers massaged her clit and his left middle finger drilling deep into her. Prepping her.

She knew very well that he knows where her spot is but he kept teasing her, angling his long, slender fingers mere inches away from her prostate.

The pleasure he was giving her suddenly increased when he added another finger that made her writhe and moan helplessly under him. Every time she moans, his speed accelerates making her mind go hazy.

"S-Shit… Shintarou… Don't stop!" [Name] gasped as he finally hit her sweet spot. She tried to buck her hips, urging him to go deeper, but he stopped stimulating her clit and held her hips firmly on the mattress, forbidding her to move.

[Name] really wanted to pull on his hair but her arms were still immobilized above her. She couldn't care less. Midorima kept on hitting her spot with his amazing accuracy. She felt that she was about to cum and her voice went three octave higher.

"Yeah! Shi… I-I'm cum-"

Before she reached her climax, Shintarou pulled away, her hips following that needs more. She whined and looked at him with glassy eyes.

"[Name]," he called out to her. "Do you know how damn hot you are whenever I fuck you?" He untied her arms and kissed them again.

[Name] blushed at Shintarou's sudden statement and bit back a moan when he teased the both of them by letting his cock slide against her pussy, never letting it in. She could only moan.

"Don't hold back," he whispered against her lips and pushed all of his length into her. She followed his order and let out a strangled cry, feeling him filling her up.

"Fuck," he cursed while supporting his frame. "How come your still so tight?"

She let out a sultry moan in response and moved her hips. Urging him to move.

"Shin… y-you like it hard, right?" [Name] encircled her arms around his neck pulling him for a quick peck. She moved her lips centimeters away from his ear and licked it. He shivered and lowly groaned. She can feel his member swelling inside her.

"Fuck me hard."

Midorima's last string of patience broke as he pounded into her. Never stopping and only increasing his speed whenever she'll let out a high-pitched moan against his ear. Both of them are panting heavily. The atmosphere around them turned steamy as they tried to catch their breath.

While [Name]'s eyes were rolled back, Midorima never shifted his gaze and looked at his girlfriend intently. He continued his actions and rolled his hips occasionally. Hitting her spot every time he drilled his length inside her.

[Name] panted heavily and embraced her lover as she closed her eyes tight. She moaned when he hit her spot again and again until she felt her climax.

"I-I'm close!" She warned him and he increased his pace more.

"Shin… Shintarou!" [Name] called out her lover's name as she reached into oblivion.

As [Name] reached her climax, her walls clenched his shaft tightly and Shintarou followed her with a few more thrust still hitting her prostate.

He swooped down to give [Name] a sloppy kiss on the lips as he cum inside her. He groaned and caught his breath.

Breathing heavily, he plopped his body beside [Name] still shuddering body. He hugged her, despite of their sweaty state.

[Name] hugged him back and placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Rest." Midorima kissed the top of her hair and rested his chin above her head.

[Name] quietly smiled, enjoying the afterglow of their doing. She closed her eyes letting her mind lull her to sleep while mentally praising her boyfriend.

_**So how was it? **_

_**R&amp;R are highly appreciated **____**. **_


End file.
